Cal Pilgrim Finds Out
by Silverdude217
Summary: Scott Pilgrim's life has gone great since he married Ramona. He wrote an amazing book about his battle to be with Ramona and became rich. Bought his Childhood home AND Wallace's apartment. But An old evil is rising, and it looks like Scott won't be the Pilgrim to take this journey. What does that mean? Read and find out!
1. Hi, I'm Cal!

Hi, I'm Calvin Pilgrim, Cal for short if you don't mind. Yeah, you're probably thinking of my dad, Scott Pilgrim. Don't get me started on our little relationship because believe me, It's complicated.

After he defeated Gideon and ran off with my Mom, Ramona Flowers, my dad married her and had me. Once I was born, he reconected with Sex Bob-omb and it's members and my Aunt Kim became my Godmother, He originally asked Neil and Knives to be my gaurdians, other than my Uncle Wallace, but Knives was apperently the man of their relationship and said no because even though she thought she had moved on, I guess she really didn't.

Uncle Wallace lives with me and my family. He and his boyfriend constantly "borrow" my bed, he won't tell me why though, and my Aunt Kim says it's best not to ask questions when it comes to Uncle Wallace, plus he pays me like 25 bucks whenever he uses it.

I think it's fair to warn you all that I live in Toronto, Canada. So our money system is confusing unless you live here.

But back to why my Dad and I have a bumpy relationship.

I guess it all started back in 5th grade. I had the choice to choose a proficiancy "Longsword" "Skateboarding" "Ninja skillz" or "Baking". My dad had pushed me to go for Longsword, but instead I had chosen Skatebording because I wanted to impress girls! But NO! Apperently it isn't good enough for my dad. I think it's just because of some guy named Lucas Lee or something. He was an Ex-Boyfriend of my Mom, who I haven't seen since I was 2.

But the skateboard thing was when I was 11, 3 years have passed since then. This is now, This is my life, this is MY world, and everything in it is against me.


	2. The Story Begins (Wait, aren't you)

Calvin Micheal Pilgrim woke up on the pull out couch in his basement, since his Uncle Wallace began paying him 100 dollars a week to use his bed on demand, his basement became his room. He threw off his covers and sat up. He rubbed his eyes hoping that it would also rub away the sleepiness.

He got up and went to the bathroom, He looked at himself in the mirror, his Milk Chocolate colored hair was rather long and shaggy, but he liked it that way, he looked down at his chest, not a whole lotta detal needed here, but he was pretty skinny, not skin and bones, but no six pack. He walked back to his "room" and looked around for a shirt, he found a a black shirt with his initials "CP" in striking blue letters, inside a star. He grabbed it and sniffed it.

"Not too bad, a bit of cologne and I'll be fine." Cal said quietly to himself.

He put it on and spritzed some cologne on. Just as he thought, he smelled like he just had a shower and went upstairs.

" Morning, Cal." said his Aunt Kim, she was over the stove cooking some bacon.

"Hey Aunt Kim."

"What's up?" She said.

"Nothing, just gonna eat some breakfast then go out. I gotta skateboard while the weather is still nice."

"Well, the weather isn't going to change until October, you've got a little time." Kim said laughing a bit.

"But it's July now. Almost August." Cal said.

His Aunt Kim smiled and set down a plate of Bacon and eggs in front of him, Cal wolfed it down then suddenly thought of something terrifying.

"Aunt Kim, where is my dad?"

"I dunno Cal, I think he went to Niagra Falls."

"For a week?"

"There is a casino,maybe he's just been doing really great and is staying there to make more for when he comes home."

"I guess, but it's not like him, I can't see MY dad having fun... it's like dividing by zero, just doesn't add up."

"Calvin Micheal Pilgrim, your father had a hole life before you were born, in fact he used to be the best fi-" Ki suddenly stopped as if she were about to say something that she knew he wasn't.

"Used to be the best what?" Cal asked.

"Nothing, I- I can't tell you, not yet." Kim said.

"...Alright, I guess I'll be going now."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Love you Aunt Kim."

"Love you too."

**SOMEWHERE IN CANADA...**

He sat in the shadows,daring not to show his face until he was at full power once again.

"Let's put a bit of nostolgia in this one, why don't we?" he said,

The man put a flashdrive into a large machine and put in $2.10 in quarters.

The machine whizzed and whirred and suddenly another man figure stepped out.

"Tell me... are _PIRATES_ still in this year?"

The first figure laughed hystarically.

"You'll never get away with this, he'll beat everything you can send at him! He has the best of BOTH of us in him!"

"You've beaten him down with your disapproval, he'll never unlock his full potential after 6 years of not approving of anything he does."

"Not now hun..."

"Actually your wife is right."

The figure pushed up his glasses, he flashed like a glitch in a video game and grunted with pain.

"Just you watch _**Buddy**_, I though you would have learned nearly 20 years ago that I'm not someone to be messed with, but I guess your SON will have to learn that lesson for you!"


	3. Kim's Words

So, This is Kim Pine here. I knew that you s readers would want some sort of explination.

Well, Ramona and I were on good terms when she had Cal so I became the Godmother. It was either me or Knives and after someone tries to kill you more than once, you don't want them taking care of your kid.

Just to p*** me off, Ramona got the kid to start calling me "Aunt Kimmy" just because she knew I hated it.

We would always watch horror movies together, Me, Ramona, and Cal. One day we decided to watch one of the scarriest movies I could find. At this point I was so sickof Cal's little nickname for me, I was ready to show him a movie that STILL gives me the occasional bad dream. I was ready to show him a movie that would make him never want to see "Aunt Kimmy" again.

So I popped in the tape when the kid was, like, 3 and played it. Just when it was gettiing to one of the ost gruesome parts of the movie, Ramona got up to go to the bathroom. When the part of the movie finally arrived, Cal hugged me really tightly around me and dug his face into my body and said "Aunt Kimmy, don't let it get me!"

I don't know what happened, but when the little kid hugged me, I guess he got rid of some emotional callus that had set itself up inside me.

I hugged my Godchild back and told him how "Aunt Kimmy will never EVER let the monsters get you."

So there you go, you wanted to know, now you know. Not a whole lot to it.


End file.
